marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Buford Wilson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 6" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Massachusetts Academy | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Mark Bagley | First = New Warriors Vol 1 9 | Death = New Mutants Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Beef was recruited to the Hellfire Club's junior team of mutants by the villainous White Queen. After suffering the loss of the second Thunderbird, Beef was picked up as the Hellions new powerhouse. His first mission required the Hellions to fight the New Warriors to vie for the membership of Firestar. During the initial stages of the fight, Beef was fully willing to kill Silhouette and Tai, though the latter was most likely immune to any efforts he would have made. Beef fell short of the mark placed on him when he was beaten by the New Warrior Namorita. Soon after, Emma threw a party which the Hellions, as well as the X-Men Gold team, attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy — a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts — crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group. The Hellions were mere formalities: Beef was killed in the initial onslaught, sent crashing through the penthouse window to die on the streets below. The rest of his teammates were drained of their life energies in order to fuel Fitzroy's teleportation portal. Necrosha Beef, along with all other deceased Hellions, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard using the Transmode Virus. Beef and the Hellions launched an attack on Utopia, but they were defeated and killed by the New Mutants. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Beef had tremendous strength matching the levels of Namorita. His peak level of strength was never found. Size Manipulation: Beef showed the ability to increase his size, resulting in heightened strength. This is normally done by absorbing energies into one's body. Beef's specific energy was never revealed. Increased Endurance: When his size is increased, Beef has shown endurance above that of normal humans. Increased Durability: When his size is increased, Beef has shown durability above that of normal humans. Increased Stamina: When his size is increased, Beef has shown stamina above that of normal humans. Though incredibly strong, Beef's max limits were never measured; as such his strength levels remain unknown. | Abilities = Some fighting experience | Strength = | Weaknesses = It is assumed that he did not have the durability of most individuals with super strength, as his death was caused by a fall that others might have survived. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Beef made a postmortem appearance in the 1997 Annual of Generation X. However, this was just a trick played by the demon D'Spayre to agitate Emma Frost. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Beef (comics) | Links = }} References Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)